


This is a segment called: drabbles

by amathequation



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M, These are just drabbles, also wayy too many commas so be warned, but i'm a girl, like max 500 words each, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathequation/pseuds/amathequation
Summary: All the short and (maybe not) sweet things I write.The ones that won't ever be longer, so please don't ask for a continuation to any of them.





	This is a segment called: drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pat cut his hair.  
Brian has a bit of a gay panic about that.

What was that? Who was that?  
He knew the answer to both those questions, but that didn't stop him from asking them in his mind anyway.

Pat. Patrick Gill. His hair. What.

Okay, so Pat _did_ tell them all yesterday that he was going to get a haircut. That didn't mean Brian was ready for _this_? 

It was way shorter than before, but it definitely suited him. The little floof in the front was still there, so he didn't have to mourn how he would never get to run his hands through it. Not that he would ever get the chance to do it anyway, it's not a normal question to ask your friend. _"Yeah hey there buddy- ol' pal, can I just casually run my hands through your hair? Totally platonically I swear!"_ Like no, that is not a thing you do, especially not with your co-worker <del>who happens to be 7 years older than you</del>. 

Shit- he had been staring for way too long. What was he going to say? _"I'm just admiring how good it looks!"_ Not happening. He was not going to embarrass himself that much today.__

_ _"Nice haircut Pat, a little shorter than I expected but cool anyway!" So that's an example of how to sound like you're completely in love with the guy, fuck.  
"It makes you look like you're not an old man anymore! Great choice!" Nailed it..?_ _

_ _Pat didn't even care to answer him as he walked past Brian towards his desk._ _

_ _Except for a little "you're not very quiet when you mumble to yourself."_ _


End file.
